Blame It On The Falling Sky
by Emperor DeLacus
Summary: "To live is to die and to die is to live." The spirits of two modern-day siblings wander as guests of the Valar; observing the creation of Arda and the first of events. The Ilúvatar soon dumps them in the mountains near Gondolin, one hundred years prior its destruction. And they just had to become close friends with Mairon. Various romances. T/M rating. AU. (Temporary hiatus).
1. Death and Eru Ilúvatar

.

*** Note I – I've always wanted to try something like this~ Hope you enjoy~! =D ***

*** Note II – Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the too-awesome-for-words Tolkien Universe. I own my OCs; however, **SucreTeen123** gave birth to the name, "Nareas." Saranghae ~ ! :333 ***

.

* * *

.

**~ 000 - Death and Eru Ilúvatar ~**

.

* * *

.

"This isn't a game – why can't you separate it from reality?"

~ Zelo, One Shot, B.A.P

.

* * *

.

They had watched movies and read books where there were scenes of cities being destroyed, and most of the population dying. It was sad, yes, but because it was fiction, they found it positively entertaining.

When they took history courses, and read events relating to the above, they had both felt terrible for something like that to have happened. But they had also thought, _Whew_ . . . _Good thing we live where we are, away from all that, in this modern day and age_.

And now they – a male and his sister, five years younger than him – were in the dead centre of a sudden blitz, brought by the traitor Maeglin.

They were in hell; not that the unfortunate events from earth weren't hell, but, they were in a much more, almost literal, hell. They were not attacked by humans, but were attacked by orcs: Mutilated elves who never gave a damn about anything. They were assaulted by Valaraukar, known as Balrogs to Middle-Earthians, whose physiques literally resembled that of giant demons of terror and flame. And then there were the dragons. . .

It was an incursion brought by the forces of a god, an ex-Valar of the Ilúvatar.

The sister, Alassëa, heeded Glorfindel's words. After slaying an orc to her side, she ran to find their adorable little elfling son, who was most likely scared to death. A smaller, elephant-sized dragon followed her.

The brother, Narëdian, was five seconds too late from stopping a Valaraukar from killing his warrior fiancée. And after yelling with such a passionate rage, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, he stood before the tall demon. The Valarauker briefly snorted in excitement.

.

* * *

.

But before we continue, we must go back in time. . .

.

* * *

.

Weather-wise, it was a lovely day in a 2014 New York City day.

And then there was the sound of rapid gunfire. . .

…

They were caught up in a skirmish, so to say: SWAT officers attempted to hold down a shoot-out between two dangerously armed gangs.

It was messy. And it just had to happen at a bank.

But that did not matter.

Twenty-year-old Alana was already there to cash out a cheque, but was caught. She was used as a shield, and she fell dead with multiple bullet wounds in her chest.

Twenty-five-year-old Nareas accompanied his younger sister. He moved to pull her down, to avoid being shot, but he was too late. He yelled in rage at the failure of the protection of Alana. He needed to find cover and he wanted to bring his sister's body with him.

And then a stray bullet found itself lodged into his head.

.

* * *

.

Pure darkness . . . And then stars came to the siblings' visions.

There was more light coming within the darkness, and it seemed to be rushing towards the siblings' _souls_.

They felt nothing as it was now all bright around them. White and gold light was everywhere. And surrounding this vast area of white and gold, was pure darkness.

Nareas and Alana floated slowly along. The young lady spoke up first: "I don't think this is heaven."

Her older brother nodded his head. "No. It's . . . Something else . . . Oh, hey! We're spirits now!"

"You're right! No wonder we're transparently foggy and floating about." She looked at him, and noticed that he was wearing simple white breeches and a slightly baggy tunic, instead of clothing she was more familiar with. "Hey, am I wearing something that looks medieval?"

His circled her figure. "A simple white dress with lacings at the back. Possibly a loose corset? Whoa, it's actually got bell sleeves!"

She looked down and gave a frustrated sigh. And then her ears picked something up.

And so did his, for he asked, "Is that singing?"

"Yes, I think so . . . It's awfully good. Let's follow the voices!"

Nareas was ahead of his sister. He thought those voices ethereal, and unlike anything he has ever heard of before.

The voices rose in volume as they floated towards the source. And then they came upon brighter golden light. Within this light were fifteen energy forms; all different and all unique.

The siblings slowed their advancements and studied these beautifully singing forms. The forms were humanoid, and even they were so white. They glowed more than the area around the siblings' spirits, and they looked ever so peaceful and joyful.

Alana and Nareas found it difficult to describe the humanoid forms. They were so bright that they could not hint out if they were even wearing clothing. All in all, the siblings could only manage the outlines, such as the closed eyes; and not the details, like eye lashes, or even noses. However, the duo were able to determine that the figures consisted of eight males and seven females. One of those males had a stronger presence; and was quite honestly to the siblings' opinions, the best singer of the rest of the group.

Nareas' eyes were wide like saucers. "Oh my figurative shit."

"My thoughts exactly," responded his sister with a short laugh. "Do you think we could ask them about our whereabouts?"

"Sure? Hopefully they won't be too mad about the interruption."

They made to float closer, but a powerful yet soft masculine voice commanded them to stop. They turned and found a being like the fifteen forms; except this being had a presence that screamed out, "Obedience! Divine! Powerful! _A god_!" This being was taller than the fifteen, and radiated light like no other.

The god's deep musical voice continued. "They cannot be interrupted, for they are preparing within their minds the work that they shall do when it is time."

The siblings stared up dumbly at this god. Nareas immediately concluded that mortal eyesight would go blind within less than a second of gazing upon this light.

Alana spoke up in a respectful tone. "We're sorry; we didn't know."

The god hummed. "'Tis quite alright, for now you do know! You two have questions, I daresay?"

Nareas spoke up this time. "We have a major one. Where are we?"

"Ahhh, you are in an existing place; yet at the same time, it does not exist as of yet."

Alana cocked her head to the side, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"Those fifteen are my creations; future caretakers, or 'gods' as you would have called them in your world. They are blind and they see only within their minds. When I give them sight, they shall assist me in the creation of Arda; a world similar to yours, but not quite."

The duo's eyes widened and they gasped. No words could have described how ludicrously shocked they were. And what the god said next made them mentally die many times over of complete mind combustion.

"I am Eru, the Creator."

_We are in the Tolkien Universe before it even existed_?! _What the actual frick_?!

.

* * *

.

*** After Note I – I hope that was likable, so please feel free to review and let me know what you think~! :D ***

*** After Note II – This is more of a prologue/testing chapter, hence the shortness. The rest of the chapters will be longer~ OxO ***

.


	2. Guests Of The Valar

.

*** Note I – *Gulps* I've returned to continue this fanfic? I'M SORRYYYY~! Honestly, I didn't mean to take SO long to update this! Long story short: Life, exploring other things, finishing school, job searching, and writing other works. Also, I had to research and read over many things for this fic so that I get things right with the creation of Arda and the stuff after that . . . But really, I'm sorry . . . ;_; For my future updates, I won't be taking this long . . . (*-*) ***

*** Note II – A big thank you to those favoring, following and reviewing my fanfic; it really makes me happyyy~ =') You people are awesome, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter~! =D ***

*** Note III – Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the too-awesome-for-words Tolkien Universe. I own my OCs and my imagination; however, **SucreTeen123** gave birth to the name, "Nareas." Saranghae ~ ! :333 ***

.

* * *

.

**~ 001 – Guests of The Valar ~**

.

* * *

.

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

~ J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

.

* * *

.

"Nareas. . ."

Silence.

". . . Nareas?"

An ungentlemanly snore.

"Na-Na?"

Not even a twitch of movement from his 'kind-of' embarrassing nickname.

"NAREAS!"

The spirit woke up and yelled a couple of colouful swear words at the final shout of his name. He stared half lazily and half irked at his younger sister. (Not that spirits actually sleep, but they can drift in and out of awareness and a kind of un-respondent "rest.") Staring at his younger sister, Nareas blinked thrice. "What? What's gotten you all excited?"

"The Ilúvatar's creating Eä!" Alana replied rather enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling.

He gazed rather dumbly at her. "Creating what?"

"Eä!" She replied more forcefully, to which she then extended her arms as a wide circle around her. "The universe."

All grogginess seemed to drain out of Nareas as his eyes sparkled and widened with intrigue. They stood – or rather, floated – within the same large white and golden-rayed area as before. Surrounding that vast area was an even vaster area of pure darkness. Just darkness that was blacker than black, with _nothing_ in it.

That was what Nareas could have sworn before he took a thirty-minute nap. (Time did not exist yet; however, the authoress shall be using it anyway to compile events more easily.) Currently, he let his eyes drift about the blackened area and found a couple of shining dots here and there. These shining dots were very bright and sparkling – and somehow cold in a way.

Starlight.

The two siblings gaped in awe as another white, glimmering light slowly formed in a random black gap in the distance. _Another star_!

Alana was already aware of this, but Nareas' ears had just picked up the glorious sound that is singing. Such wondrous and calm singing came from Eru Ilúvatar himself; and it was even more beautiful than that of the Valar's. Not only was it calming, but the song was also distant-sounding yet full in a way. That means that everything seemed to be surrounded in an almost sleep-like song. That 'everything' was being encouraged to wake up from their dormant states, and they would grace objects and beings with their presence.

The Ilúvatar's voice vibrated softly and soothingly throughout the universe; and the siblings, simultaneously, thought about a certain line in a poem, _The Infinite_, by Giacomo Leopardi:

. . . _I go on to compare that infinite silence with this voice, and I remember the eternal_ . . .

.

* * *

.

"Greetings, Alana and Nareas," came a soft, melodious feminine voice.

Alana looked up and to her right, and she glued her eyes to Varda's form. Nareas, hovering by his sister's left, also turned his head towards the Valie, wondering her splendour. Her eyes were closed, as she and the others were still physically blind. Despite that, she knew where things were, so to speak.

The Ilúvatar's singing continued throughout this.

Varda spoke up serenely after the siblings returned her greeting. "What do you call them? Those white, shinning circular objects?"

The twenty-year-old cocked her head to the side, a little bit nervous at the close proximity of the gorgeous Valie. "How do you know that they are there?"

The edges of Varda's lips curled upwards into a small smile upon her glowing silhouette self. "I may be physically sightless, but I can see within my mind. I can see such beautifully pure white lights within the darkness, twinkling eternally. They display impressions of coldness, and yet they seem so inviting . . . I cannot explain this fully . . . What did you call them in your world?"

Funny. As she talked, Nareas felt weird contrasts of melancholy and hope and longing. When the Valie re-asked her question, the twenty-five-year-old immediately answered her. "We called them, 'stars.'"

"'Stars. . .'" Varda repeated in an almost inaudible voice. She savored the word along her tongue, to which she then matched the word and its' corresponding image together. She turned her head down towards the siblings and smiled a radiant one. "Yes, I think I will also call them that."

Without warning, the female Power leaped up into the universe with her arms outstretched on either side of her. She passed the confines of the white and golden-rayed area into the darkness; and she then proceeded to dance elegantly. Her voice soon made its' way to match the Ilúvatar's tone, only it sounded a bit more . . . Enthusiastic.

As soon as the One sensed her sudden movements and heard her singing, he opened his eyes and observed Varda's joy. At first he was slightly surprised, although his mouth morphed into a grin. He ceased singing because Varda's voice and dancing encouraged the stars to become brighter and more bountiful in number.

Eru decided to focus on creating other things in the universe, and he left the twinkling, circular lights to Varda.

Because Varda was the stars, and the stars were Varda.

.

* * *

.

Melkor stood tall and regal at the edge of the vast pure white and golden-rayed area. He trained his more powerful mind outwards into the developing universe. Within his mind, he saw a star.

He began to sing, for he wanted to experiment a certain action.

This Vala's singing was quite beautiful and was further advanced than his fellow Powers. This specific song in which he currently sang was a tune of improvement. To expand upon the skills he owned; to be _better_.

His power was greater than the others, yet he wanted what Eru Ilúvatar had. Of course, he spoke none of this to anyone – not even his brother Manwë. He kept to himself for the majority of his time

Melkor's song, at first, was friendly. Albeit as he continued singing, there seemed to be hints of passionate ambition and lust. The intense want to do things others would never do. Feelings of jealously soon poured its way into his song, and then a thin undercoat of anger. . .

Abruptly, the distant star exploded in flame and he ceased his song, lips parted and frozen. The explosion took place from within his mind and in reality. He sensed that the life of the actual star was gone.

Sick amusement was written all over his face, and he laughed at what he had done. He was the first to destroy something, and he _liked_ it. He was completely aware of this newfound power, although he would not boast.

"What is so funny?" came a voice similar to his, albeit it was lighter and not as deep.

Melkor sensed his brother behind him, and his laughing was reduced to chuckling. After calming himself from his sudden frenzy, he spun around to face his confused sibling. Procuring an innocent smile on his face, he responded. "Oh, 'tis nothing, Manwë! I've been having some rather comedic thoughts – but they have escaped me!"

Manwë accepted his answer. Poor Manwë, who did not truly understand evil and other concepts of negativity! No one needed to know Melkor's experimentation; however, three were so very aware.

The first was the Ilúvatar. As the Creator, he was always in au fait about his creations' actions. Although, to be quite honest with himself, the Ilúvatar did not entirely expect for Melkor to comply that specific action from his subconscious thinking.

The second was Varda. As soon as the star exploded, the Valie felt a deep pain from within her chest, to which she cried. She knew instantly through her senses that Melkor committed that action, for the surrounding energy was weaker than Eru's, yet stronger than all of the Valar. It was from this point on that she hated him, mistrusted him, and will forever consider him as an enemy.

And the third was Tulkas. He had coincidently been observing (through his mind) Melkor and his singing; and this act completed his decision to always be on guard whenever Melkor was nearby.

.

* * *

.

Eru Ilúvatar finally gifted the Valar with physical sight – and that was something Nareas and Alana were more than glad to see. As fascinating as they expressed the past creations were; they were greatly looking forward to the creation of Arda; and the first appearances of the Maiar, the elves and the others.

The eight Valar and seven Valier hovered spaciously beside each other in a wide circle. Varda and Tulkas took their places the farthest away from Melkor as possible. The Powers held instruments – a few being flutes, lutes and harps – and they played them as they sang a much more wondrous and grand song.

The spirit siblings observed in admiration and wonderment. They loved the singing and the accompanied music; and they noted that after a certain amount of time, the white and golden-rayed area they hovered in would morph.

And the vast area continued morphing for a while. At times the siblings would continue to observe the Valar; other times they would make conversation with the Ilúvatar.

.

* * *

.

Manwë's strengths were in the winds and airs.

Just like how the stars agreed the most with Varda Elentári, the winds and airs would excel, become greater, and would form the quickest at Manwë Súlimo's song.

The siblings noticed that similar could be said about the others; such as Ulmo and the water; Aulë and the mountains and lands of Arda's composition; and, Yavanna Kementári and the fruits and other things she grew. Whereas they all supported each other, they each had their strengths and weaknesses.

When the Valar took moments of rest, Alana and Nareas would converse with them (albeit Melkor would either stay silent, or remove himself from their presence.) The Ainur welcomed them, as they were curious about these spirits who used to be in human bodies from another world; and they asked many a question about said other world.

All in all, the spirit siblings could not believe that they were actually witnessing all of this! An extremely _long_ time passed since their spirits woke up in this universe, and they also couldn't believe that they chatted profusely with the One and his Powers in familiar fashions.

But they loved it. It was like a new and enormously different learning experience.

.

* * *

.

Melkor stood in some bright green grassy fields and sulked. He wanted full control. He wanted dominance over the others. He was angry (although he did not show it) and he was jealous of others' creations.

Many times he subtly tried to create discords within the Music of the Ainur. Many times the problems had been averted or fixed.

He could not entirely understand it: The others were not great in everything, and yet they excelled in a few things; whereas he was great in everything and he did not excel in some actions.

Why? Melkor did not want to be great at everything; he wanted to shine and reign supreme at _every single_ skill and what have you.

And then he mused to that time he destroyed one of Varda's stars. Could it be . . . ?

Melkor's mind become calm and strangely serene. He sang in low, somewhat airy tunes, matching his rather attractive voice with the breeze around him – and his passion burned. Suddenly, an apple-sized ball of fire was produced from the palm of his right hand. He gazed at it curiously, and his subconscious displayed ultimate happiness.

A quiet laugh escaped from his lips, for he can now wield flame. He was attracted to its' brightness; its' reds, oranges and yellows . . . Focusing, the ball of fire grew larger. Soon, he released it onto a neighboring tree and watched it burn with glee. Shutting his eyes, he hummed a tranquil tune to calm the fire.

Reopening his eyelids, he noted that the flame was gone and the tree was blackened, burnt. There was a complete absence of leaves, and the tree's branches and trunk were thinner than prior his little experimental stunt.

Although he would have to practice, the amount of joy he felt, that coursed through his being, could not be explained.

Melkor grinned a wide, stunning smile. He was in cheerful sick amusement; and yet if one were to glance at his face, they would discern a rather innocently child-like expression.

.

* * *

.

Nareas and Alana entered the Halls of Mandos and began to float about. Prior that, they glided through the skies with Manwë's newest creations: The giant eagles. And even before that, they spent some time above the water of the ocean, keeping Ulmo company.

"Oh, hello!" Alana called out and waved cheerfully when her eyes fell on Námo and his wife, Vairë.

"A good day to you two," Nareas greeted as the two of them halted their movements when they reached the couple.

Námo procured a small smile. "Yes, it is a rather good day. Hello, little spirits; we are delighted to see you again!"

Before either sibling could respond, Vairë piped up with her hands clasped merrily. "I've been meaning to ask you. . ."

Alana asked curiously, "Yes?"

Vairë continued, the cheerfulness still evident in her face expression and tone. "You two are aware that I am in charge of weaving the stories of the world?" They nodded. "Well, with your permission, I should very much like to weave your stories. It will bring me great pleasure to weave the stories of the spirits from another world!"

Alana and Nareas, in sync, produced very identical grins, agreeing to the Valie's request.

.

* * *

.

*** After Note I – Feel free to review and let me know what you think~! :D ***

*** After Note II – I realize that I haven't really described my OC's physical features in regards to the colour of their hair, eyes, skin tone, etcetera. This is due to them being chalky-white and light greyish, almost translucent spirits~ ( ._.) I also realize that I haven't mentioned ALL of the Valar, specifically. I will be writing that for the next chapter, in addition with Nareas and Alana meeting the Maiar and befriending some of them~ =3 ***

.


End file.
